Seasons of Love
by MorningGloryBlue
Summary: The morning after Tamina and Dastans wedding and maybe more. Kindly read the authors note for more info and review if you want more. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Why did she write this? And even more strangely post it? If you find you're asking any of these questions to yourself, then just know I've been doing the same thing and I gotta tell ya, I have no clue why whatsoever. One day I was just listening to this one song and the idea for this thing just kinda drifted through my head and it hasn't left it. I was also curious to see how this turned out so I just began this a few days later. Enjoy! . . . I hope . . .O_o**

The first thing Tamina noticed when she woke up that October morning was that she was sore. It was like an ache that was immersed throughout her flesh, but it felt . . . good. Like she had been trying to do something for the longest time and had finally managed to do it, but had drained herself in the process. But she couldn't remember why. She felt like she had slept for a very long time and Tamina had no desire to get up yet so she kept her eyes closed. It felt so nice to just lay there on what felt like feathers, so Tamina continued to ponder her surroundings.

The next thing she became aware of, were the strong arms wrapped around her body. That was when she released that she was blissfully and utterly naked [her night gown lay in a carelessly discarded heap on the floor near the bed].

Tamina decided that she should probably open her eyes now. Maybe seeing where she was would help trigger her memory. At the moment everything seemed pleasantly foggy and indistinct. But atlas she was the sharp tongued ruler of Alamut and she had to be aware and apart of everything and anything involving her beloved home and nothing was to be decided without her.

When she opened her eyes she was in a room that looked entirely new to her. The bed she was on had red, gold and purple blankets unlike her room's pristine cream white and gold. Tamina was beginning to get irritated. She kept feeling like she was missing something, something important and very dear to her. The only reason she could think of for why she would be in a different room would be if she had been marr . . . Oh.

On the word married, all the memories from the night before came rushing back like a waterfall into her mind. How could she have forgotten! _Forgotten Dastan_, the only man that had ever loved Tamina for _Tamina_. The man who could read her, irritate her and make her laugh better than anyone she had ever known. Not just that, but he made her feel more beautiful than all the stars in the sky, and after last night, she must be in love with him as well. He had been so gentle and strong. Tamina could just remember telling him that she loved him before his lips met hers and all coherent thoughts flew out of her mind. Shifting from within his arms so she could face him, Tamina found his beautiful blue eyes already open.

"Good morning Princess." Dastan said with a slight smile on his face, his eyes teasing and loving.

"That's Queen to you, commoner." Tamina replied smirking slightly, repositioning herself so that her chest was pressed up right against his, wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair.

Dastan's smile widened, one hand sliding to the small of her back and the other to her hip, pulling her in closer to him. "But if you're a queen, than wouldn't that make me a king?" He asked.

Tamina rolled her eyes at her husband. _Her husband_. Less than five months ago just the mention of the word and her name together brought a vile taste to her mouth, but then she had met Dastan.

Five months ago on the Persian invasion of Alamut, the morning had seen Tamina in a bundle of nerves for her people, city and the daggers safety. The Persians had barged into her city and breeched a gate thought impenetrable, so the whole palace was rather shocked when the Persians sent a messenger requesting permission to enter the temple, because they had made a mistake by attacking Alamut and wanted to work out a political deal. Perhaps sending the dagger to safety wasn't necessary after all she had thought.

Tamina and the counsel, had been apprehensive at the Persian request, but they all agreed that for the safety of the city it would be prudent to accept their request. The Persian princes had filed in the room one by one along with several solders, giving a respective bow toward the princess, than lined up in a formation surrounding her, the three princes in front. The eldest prince who introduced himself as Prince Tus who [by his appearance] gave Tamina the impression of a lion and an astonishingly sincere apology to Tamina and the people of Alamut, then suggested that she marry his youngest brother, Dastan in order to tie her city and their kingdom together. Prince Tus had also mentioned something about his brother not being of noble blood, which sparked Tamina's already inflamed curiosity.

When looking at her potential husband to be, Tamina remembered being surprised and strangely pleased at the complete and utter lack of lust and want in the youngest [and by far the most handsome of his brothers] princes eyes. He had looked rather shocked at his eldest brother's proposal, but pleased all the same and Garsiv whispered something in his ear looking rather smug at little brother's surprise. Dustan had looked at her thoughtfully and without hesitating, had presented her the same very sacred dagger that she had sent to safety not too long before. Now it was the princess who had been in shock. Tamina had seen in those honest clear blue eyes that he knew exactly what he was doing and what the dagger could do. After asking Dastan to walk with her, she had had by far the most absurd conversation she had ever had with a man. In less than three minutes she was [Tamina loved to tease Dastan that he had stunned her into marrying him by his stupidity instead of being swept of her feet by his witty charm and devilish good looks as he always claimed their proposal happened] engaged to a man she had never met before and less than two minutes later they began arguing.

"Oh just kiss me already" Tamina told him, hooking her knee on his hip and sliding a hand down his chest, admiring the hard muscles underneath his tan skin.

"Your wish is my command, my queen" He whispered, stroking her cheek, his eyes darkening with love and lust. Dastan pushed her long black hair out of her face and bent down to kiss her, coherent thoughts completely dissipating from both of their minds.

As the kiss deepened and became more passionate, Tamina wondered why she had ever been opposed to being married to Dastan in the first place.

**AN: Ok so that's that! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. While I wrote this I was pondering the idea of writing a few more shorts like it and having it be like a couple days in the life of Tamina and Dastan. I would be doing alternate POVs because I haven't done anything with Dastan's perspective yet and I would really like to. So please tell me what ya think and whether I should continue or not. Say seven positive reviews before I continue. **

**Lots of Love! – M.G.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Alright so since these stories are gonna jump around a bit, this one is placed a week or so after the wedding. Actually I have no clue when this would be, but after the wedding just sounds right to me so please enjoy. Also thank you for the awesome support I have received through reviews and story alerts. You da best you guys!

* * *

**

"Who was your first kiss Prince Dastan?"

"I thought I was a king now _Princess _Tamina, or do I embarrass you?" He told Tamina, grinning at her question.

It was just before sun set on a Saturday evening and the two of them had flopped down [well Dastan had at least. Tamina just wasn't one for flopping] on their bed. Tamina had snuggled into the hold of Dastan's strong, capable arms when she had asked him who his first kiss had been with, a question he found rather amusing.

"You're avoiding the question Dastan." The young man laughed at his lovers tone.

He would tell her eventually, but it was much more fun to see her annoyed. As much as his beautiful wife claimed that Dastan was a mildly charming, somewhat cute [She was so funny when she tried to lie] and insufferable pain in the back, he knew better. It was time to get revenge from earlier in the day when they had both gone to see the Alamution counsel to discuss creating and training a small army for Alamut, then just the cities current ragtag group of men.

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_Our militias have served us well over the last thousand years and have fought with more dignity and honor than any other opposing army in the world."_

"_Alamut is a holy city! Only barbarians would be selfish enough to invade our home." _

These had had been some of Dastan's favorite quotes of the day and in short, he had the strangest feeling that they had not warmed up to him, nor his Persian blood as quickly as Tamina had. But he could take the insults, even implied ones from people who would vehemently deny that they had ever said such a thing. Growing up on the streets had made him strong in more ways than one. His body was not only able to through off diseases quickly and easily, but he had grown a very thick skin. They could throw any insult they wanted at him and nothing they could say would compare to hear total strangers yelling,

"_STREET RAT! STREET RAT!" _

No, insults did not bother him much anymore, unless of course it was Tamina hurdling them at him like daggers. She was his Achilles heel and there were times when he really did hate it. Dastan figured it was because he loved her and unlike the pathetic, over protective council members, he honestly did care what her thoughts and opinions were. For some reason Tamina just loved to insult him too, even if she was obviously teasing and didn't even mean in the slightest what she had said.

Other street skills that came in handy when arguing with her were the art of come backs and poker faces. There were a lot of bullies on the streets who wanted food without the effort of stealing from venders or earning it themselves. Those bullies would do anything to get money or food from you and if they couldn't get either of those things, at least they could get the satisfaction of getting you to cry. Dastan was lucky when it came to natural talents. By the time he was six, no one was stupid enough to try and catch him because he could run, jump and climb faster, higher and better than anyone in the whole city. So they turned to insults to try and slow him down. A year later when he was eight, no one was clueless enough to try doing either. Dastan had learned that the best way to stop a bully in their tracks is to embarrass them with a barb or come back, while keeping your own face perfectly strait and unreadable.

* * *

T her husbands surprise, Tamina had kept perfectly silent throughout the whole meeting, waving away offers to join in from Dastan and the council members, both vying for her support. When she finnaly did join in, not only did she subtly insult her own husband, but also hinted that she was leaning in favor of her beloved council. The man who headed the council gave Dastan a triumphant glare earning him raised eye brows reminding him that he was Tamina's husband. Whether the council liked it or not they all knew that Tamina happened to more than just like him, no matter how they tried to reassure themselves it was just a crush. They all had seen Dastan calm their headstrong leader several times with nothing but a gentle touch and a soft word from a passionate rant, something that no one had ever accomplished before. They had a hold over each other that no one ells had and that factor could work for or against the council and everyone in the room knew it. Especially Tamina. It was defiantly time for pay back and a sure vote from the princess in his favor.

"No I'm not you're just fun to antagonize."

"Well then I'll just have to get the answer out of you somehow." Tamina said smiling, straddling her legs around his waist and unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know you can't seduce everything out of me. . .and how do I know that this isn't an excuse to kiss me?"

"You tell me."

"Her name was Parisa. I was thirteen."

"Was she a good kisser?"

"I wouldn't expect her to be, she was a horse after all."

"Dastan!"

A low chuckle rumbled in Dastan's chest at his wife's expression. Gently, he flipped her over so that now he was on top of her, instead of the other way around.

"But really, when I was eight there was a girl I knew named Anya and she had a little brother who was always getting into trouble, just couldn't sit still you know and one day there was a stampede of horses in the market place. Long story short, if I hadn't had seen him, he would have been trampled to death. When his sister saw what I had done, she gave a very firm warning to her brother then kissed me on the cheek."

Tamina gazed up at him, touching his face.

"I didn't know that."

"Then of course the first time I ever really kissed a girl was on a bet. Garsiv, Bis and I were always gambling on and with each other. It was like an unsaid tradition that every time we visited or conquered a new kingdom or territory, one of us would have to kiss the prettiest girl we could find."

"Those poor girls. And what of Tus?"

"He was always too busy sucking up to royalty. Besides, he doesn't have the guts or the charming good looks."

"You flatter yourself my _king_"

"You know I can't really regret kissing those girls."

"And why is that?"'

"Because they helped me perfect my technique, so when I didn't kiss a woman because of a bet, I wouldn't disappoint."

Dastan was about to prove his point and was half way to her lips he when he remembered the council meeting.

"By the way, why exactly are you opposed to an Alamution army and a safer city?"

To his surprise Tamina looked sheepish.

"I'm not you're just fun to antagonize." She told him, repeating what he had said earlier.

"You do know that you just risked black mail by telling me this."

"Really?"

"Getting your councils hopes up for nothing just so you can get me worked up. I can just hear them now. _How irresponsible could you be Princess Tamina! Have you forgotten to think with your head not your own foolish wants?"_

"Fine. How much should I pay you?"

"Well a vote in my favor tomorrow would be the best way of payment, but I could think of a few other things."

Dastan told her grinning, kissing her gently on the lips. Tamina could not help the fire of desire in the pit of her stomach as the kiss became deeper.

"Dastan?"

"Hmm, yes?" He had begun kissing her collar bone with fever.

"You don't disappoint."

**

* * *

AN: YES it's done! I really like the whole idea of Tamina asking Dastan who his first kiss was and I thought this came out pretty well. Please review as always, I love hearing feed back. Sadly this will be the last chapter for a little over a week because I'm going to be at a surf camp and it's a stay away, so no dice for a week. I hope this keeps you happy until I can finally upload again. Happy reading!**

**Lots of Love – M.G.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this one shot is maybe a little under a month before the wedding and I just always thought Dastan would like stars. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Tamina couldn't sleep and yet she was very tired. Her mind was still buzzing with the conversation she had had with the Alamution High Council, who had called a meeting which had taken early that morning.

That morning had dawned far too early for Tamina's liking as she had spent the night tossing and turning in her bed. In fact Tamina hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for the past few nights. The reason for her sleepless nights was easy to explain, but not to remedy. The first night she hadn't been able to rest had followed the first time that Dastan had told her about his adventure the dagger. Yes _that_ dagger. Her first reaction had been of the utmost horror when she found out that he knew every secret the city held and then shocked when she found he had no desire to exploit them.

Tamina had demanded right then and there to tell her the whole story not sparing the slightest detail. Although she told a serene Dastan that it was her duty to know so she could protect the dagger, the further her betrothed got into his – _their_ story the more she _wanted _to know for herself, rather than just the daggers protection.

The only problem was that the story kept on getting interrupted. Several times Tamina became incredibly angry at Dastan for his actions and no moment in his story were these fits of rage best induced when Dastan revealed that he had sold her to a bunch of ostrich racing garboons. Now _that_ had been an interesting afternoon.

* * *

"You did what?"

"I sold you to a tax evasive, ostrich racing business man."

"You did WHAT!"

"Well you did knock me out while pretending to faint of dehydration and-"

"MINOR DETAIL!"

At this point Dastan could not hold his lauphter back any longer, further infuriating Tamina. When she stomped out of the room, she could still hear his lauphter and it continued to ring in her ears for many hours afterwards. Less than a day later she walked back to his room and quietly asked for him to continue his story. Dastan simply smiled fondly and continued his story.

* * *

Other times servants seemed to burst into the room saying that Tamina was needed to do or oversee this or that. After the third servant interruption, Tamina had no doubt who was ordering them. It was obviously the high council and it was so very _them_ to do such a thing. It was only after she met Dastan did she realize how puppeteer like the council really was. For her whole life she had been pushed and pulled to become exactly what the council wanted her to be from the moment Tamina's mother had passed away in her sleep. But had it really been by natural causes? Her mother had been in perfect health that evening. And a prophecy had been made soon after Tamina had been born that she would be the daggers best guardian since it had been given to man. Then soon after her mother's death, her cat Dragon [after her favorite flowers – snap dragons] that the council had openly disapproved went "missing". Tamina never saw Dragon again.

Similar events happened throughout her life, but it wasn't till Dastan came into her life that began to question them. Although the council did could not control her thoughts and feelings, they could sensor everything around her. Make sure she saw only what they wanted her to see, but Dastan, Dastan was a wild card the council had not anticipated. He unlike anyone ells she had ever known, he followed his heart no matter what the consequences, and his heart was not just any heart, but one not corrupted by greed and power, but noble and true, though and through and yet the council was still trying to separate them! After spending a good two hours convincing them that Dastan's plan was for the good of the world, they told her Dastan was a worthless, abet lucky street rat, born on the streets of Nasaf, the Persian capital.

The councils words made Tamina mad, but not at Dastan for not telling her. Although the princess did not know the prince nearly as well as his family did, she did know him well enough that she was sure Dastan would tell her when he was ready. No she was furious at the stupid, idiotic, controlling council for trying to do everything for her. Just thinking about them made her angry, but she was curious about her betrothed past.

Gods Tamina was tired! But she still could not bring herself to fall asleep. Dastan had finished his grand story the day before and she had gotten the council to approve of Dastan's plan to deal with the hassansins at the meeting that morning and she could ask him about his origins tomorrow, so why was she still so worried. Tamina had no logical reason to be. Even the rouge guardian had been found and imprisoned that afternoon.

Something was wrong, but Tamina could not remember what it was. After the council had informed her of Dastan's true birth, they had proceeded to remind her of what they had told her when she had first accepted the prince's proposal. He could not be trusted, but now Tamina wasn't so sure. She felt . . . different around him and whenever she remembered his laughter she couldn't help but smile. The only time she could have sworn he wasn't telling her the whole truth was in his story, right after they killed the leader of the hassansins. He had paused for a moment and looked out the window while he continued that part of the story.

It was then that Tamina knew what was wrong.

She leapt out of her bed and few out the door not even bothering to grab her night robe. Flying down the corridors to his chamber, Tamina realized he hadn't been telling the whole truth and for once she wanted to know for _herself _and not for the "daggers safety" or any other pathetic excuse she had hid behind for so long.

When Tamina finally burst into his room, she was immensely disappointed to find an empty room with wrinkled sheets and opened widows. Tamina was about to leave when she froze and turned around very slowly. Opened windows? No he wou, actually yes, yes he would, she thought. Tamina couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. Climbing out onto the roof was so very _Dastan_ that a part of her couldn't believe she didn't assume what he had done the moment she saw the opened windows. Judging by the state of his sheets, he hadn't been able to sleep well either.

Taking a deep breath Tamina lifted her night gown so she could step onto the roof of the palace. Gingerly she continued to walk toward a dark figure lying on its back not too far from where Tamina was standing. When she was around ten feet from the figure, Tamina felt it was safe to call out to the dark figure she hoped was her husband to be,

"Dastan!" she called softly

The figure jerked up looking over in her direction.

"Tamina?" he called back

"Hi" she said sheepishly coming closer so she was standing right next to where he was now sitting.

"May I join you?"

"Of course you may. Could you not sleep or where you so eager to see me you just couldn't wait?"

Tamina knew he was teasing her by the sound of his voice, but she wasn't sure how to answer him yet. After several moments of silence Dastan spoke to her again.

"You wanted to talk didn't you?"

"Is it true you're not of royal blood?"She asked suddenly turning to look at his face, after sitting down beside him.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" He told her looking her in the eyes and cocking one eye brow.

"Apparently the high council thought it _prudent_ I know. . . But I want to hear it from you, not a bunch of biased, over protective elders."

On the word you, Tamina [feeling very daring] gently put a hand on his cheek, ignoring the feeling of electricity when Dastan caught her hand in his and kept her palm pressed to his check. A short laugh escaped from his lips when she insulted the council and his blue eyes still visible in the moon light were full of kindness.

"Twenty five years ago I was born on the streets of Nasaf the capital of Persia. My father died as a solder in the Persian army when I was three. Two years later my mother died of some sort of diseases and I became an orphan."

Tamina's eyes widened with shock, suddenly feeling upset that she had not known this information earlier.

"Then when I was ten, I saved my friend Bis from dying at the hand of Persian guard and the king just happened to see me do so. I've been a prince ever since. . . But the question I must ask is does it matter to you that I am not of noble blood?"

"No, not to me. What is not in your blood, you make up for in heart" Tamina told him smiling softly.

Dastan returned the smile, taking her hand and putting it over his heart.

"Thank you Tamina"

"There was something ells I wanted to ask you about" If she didn't ask now, Tamina didn't k now if she'd ever get a truthful answer out of him again.

"And that would be?"

"There was more to your story then what you told me wasn't there." Dastan searched her eyes carefully looking for deception.

"Do you need to know because you want to know, or because you feel it will better help you protect the dagger?"

When Dastan put his question like that Tamina realized what she meant when she thought she felt different around him. She felt safe, she felt _happy_ and even more then that she felt _loved_. And hadn't that been what she had truly wanted all along? A moment later when Tamina answered him she knew in her heart that she was telling him the truth.

"I need to know because I want to know. Please will you tell me?"

"After we killed the Hassansins, we kissed. Brief yes, but we did kiss. Then. . ." He paused. Tamina still remembered the look in his eyes when he first told her how they had been dangling off that accursed cliff and how she had sacrificed herself, but she had never seen him look so haunted. Tamina had to do something to help him feel better, but she didn't know what. So she grabbed his empty hand with hers and squeezed it the way her mother had when she was little and scared. It seemed to work too. Taking a deep breath he looked her straight in the eyes and continued with what had taken place between them.

"Then when we were dangling over the cliff you told me that you wished that we could have been together. Then you let go . . .screaming my name as you fell" Dastan put one of his hands on her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Then as if Tamina couldn't take the electricity running though her veins at his touch, she leaned forward and kissed him chastely on his lips as he tenderly kissed her back. When they separated, Dastan had a soft smile gracing his face and eyes filled with. . . love.

"Come and look at the stars with me. Tell me what you see."

Laying down Tamina could not believe that she had never just looked up to marvel the stars before.

"There're so beautiful and other worldly."

"When I was an orphan I would stay up for hours just looking at them. I don't know why, but I just did. I guess I always thought that the stars were stories written in the sky and hoped that if I looked at them long enough I could read them." Dastan turned toward Tamina to find her already looking at him.

The sleepless night were finally about to consume her, but she had to ask him something before they did.

"When I fall asleep out here, will you keep me safe?"

Tamina had just started to shiver as it had begun to get very cold on the palace roof. Dastan had a beautiful smile on his face when he answered her.

"I promise to protect you forever and always"

"Thank you Dastan"

She could just feel him throw a thick blanket over them but when he wrapped his arms around her frame and placed a kiss to her forehead, she found herself very warm indeed.

As Tamina snuggled closer to Dastan, she had the shrewdest feeling that for the first time in a long time, that when she woke up she would be happy.

* * *

**Please Review as always!**

**Lots of love M.G.B.**


End file.
